When Jealously Strikes
by legitforreal
Summary: Paul shows Dawn to never make him wait or jealous...again.


I do not own a single character name or person from this story. Pokemon owns everything from the concept and characters.  
I've been on this website since 2008, that's crazy to think it's been that long.

* * *

Paul Shinji sat at the Pokémon Center's café bar waiting. His fingers stirring his coffee with a spoon for a few seconds. It clanked the sides of his cup as he listened to it do so. He sat the spoon lightly next to his coffee cup, picking it up to take a sip.

"So, where is she?" Brock, who was helping Nurse Joy run the café, said as he wiped down the counter.

Paul shrugged with annoyance as he looked at his watch. He hated when she was late. It annoyed him very much, it was the one thing he did not find cute about her. It cut into the time they could be spending together.

Her mother wanted her back by one o'clock in the morning, as routine. However, they always made it back between one and two in the morning. Stretching it a little. It wasn't surprising that her mother was ok with it, since she trusted her daughter with Paul. However, she was always furious with her when they got back later than 2 o'clock in the morning.

Her mother keeps telling her she wanted Dawn inside the house by one o'clock not leaving where she was by one. He was determined to get her into her house by the time her mother wanted tonight. However, she was making it hard to do with her being late.

It was a quarter to 5 and school had ended at 2:30pm. Paul had already waited for an hour, he sighed as he scratched his head as thoughts poured into his head one why she was worth the wait.

As he took another sip of his coffee, he heard laughing as the automatic doors to the crown slid open. In walked Misty, Iris, Marina and May.

He got off the bar stool and walked over to them. He nodded towards Misty, walked to Iris and patted her on the head as he then embraced her. Marina and Paul smiled at each other as they did their dumb secret hand shake before embracing each other too. He walked to May and hugged her tight as they both kissed each other on the cheek.

As all five of them stood there and talked. May noticed the frustration on Paul's face.

She whispered to him "What's wrong?" Paul didn't answer he didn't want to. It was no big deal really. He avoided eye contact with May and looked towards the door. Where he seemed to be more interested in.

"Hello!" May exclaimed "Paul?"

May sighed giving up as she listened to her friends talk as she stood next to Paul. Paul looked back towards them and at that moment he heard giggling and a deep laugh coming from outside.

A girl said giggling "Trip, be careful! Don't drop me now!"

The boy named Trip laughed "I won't, I won't!"

Paul turned to see the automatic doors open "Watch your head now! Duck, troublesome!" Trip said to her.

"Oi! Trip! What I tell you about calling me that!" The girl fumed.

At that moment came in a tall, lanky boy with blonde hair with a similar hairstyle to Paul. His dark eyes sparkled as he looked to the side, where the one and only midnight blue hair beauty sat on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped tight around the boy as he held her legs up with his arms. Giving her a piggy back ride.

It looked like she spotted Paul and smiled, pointing in his direction. "Forward march!" she exclaimed laughing.

Trip walked over to the group of girls walking straight past Paul and putting Dawn down in the circle of her friends as they laughed.

Trip put an arm around Dawn bring her closer to him as they laughed about the occurrence of what had happened today. Something about an old geezer they had for a substitute teacher and what some kid did to him. Was what Paul heard. Paul sighed folding his arms about to go sit down as he heard someone enter the crown again and call out.

"Oi! Piplup head!" Paul turned to see a dark haired and beautiful man with a charming smile. His eyes were a sharp dark blue, somewhat piercing and bold. As if ready for a fight. He was somewhat shorter then Paul but still quite tall, as a girl walked right next to him about the same height with bright orange hair who had such an allure of confidence surround her.

Paul heard Dawn yell with excitement "Nando!" She ran passed Paul and into the waiting arms of the dark-haired man named Nando.

"Hey, little piplup! Long time no see!" Nando said embracing Dawn.

"It's so good to see you too!" Dawn said as they let go from there hug.

Paul glared at the man who had just hugged his girlfriend. He didn't like him. Paul watched as Dawn hugged the orange haired girl and started to talk to them.

Paul slowly walked up to them trying to hear what they were talking about.

"So where going for a long drive today by the sea, pip. Wanna come! We thought of you when we decided to go." Nando smiled as he said it to her. Nando looked up to see Paul glaring at him. Nando smiled broadly knowing what Paul was thinking.

At that perfect moment Dawn, had turned around saying how she should invite the rest of the girls if they didn't mind. Nando in that second put his arms around Dawn's waist and held tight to her, looking straight at Paul, with a confident smirk.

"You know we only have room for two more, muffin. And we already invited you. We just don't wanna hurt any of your friend's feelings. Just come with us." Nando said next to her ear as Dawn looked up at him blushing.

"N-Nando! Your squeezing me!"

Nando laughed as he shot a look at Paul "Sorry pip, I can't help it. I missed you..."

Hugging her a little tighter "and what did I say about formalities, we've known each long enough to pass that stage my dear"

Nando said smiling at Paul. Paul was officially pissed by now as he walked up to them in a B line his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot! I'm just so used to calling you by your former title!"

"Good start getting used to calling me by first k, pip?" he said letting her go and patting her head.

"K…" she said as he did so.

"so you going to come with us on our drive?" Nando asked again.

Dawn finally noticing Paul's hard glare. Looked at Nando and shook her head "no I can't…" Dawn said scratching her head. Knowing Paul must have been mad from waiting for so long.

"Why?" Nando said.

Dawn took Paul's hand and looked up at him smiling "Caus-"

Paul interrupted and spat at Nando with much attitude "because she has the day planned that's why! With _**me**_ her _**boyfriend**_!" Paul growled the last sentence making sure that Nando heard right.

Paul pulled her away from Nando and the orange haired girl as they walked to the exit of the crown. Dawn Yelled "bye!" to everyone as they left.

* * *

"Nando! You knew!" Zoey exclaimed as she hit Nando.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zoey Michiru Kaioh"

"You knew that was Dawn's boyfriend! You were playing with him! Making him jealous!" she said folding her arms

"Who said I knew he was her boyfriend? All I knew was he didn't like the sight of me all over her." Nando smirked then turned to Zoey

"Why babe? Where you jealous? You know I only have eyes for you?" He said smiling

Zoey looked away from him blushing. "Who said I was!"

"Ahh, babe don't be like that!" Nando said putting an arm around Zoey's waist as they smiled at each other.

* * *

Paul sat at the steering wheel of his car gripping the wheel tightly his head on his hands. Dawn sat next to him in the passenger seat silent for a second. She waited another minute and spoke.

"Look, Paul… I'm sorry! I didn't know you would get so mad from waiting for me so long! I-I just got-"

"IT'S NOT THAT!" He yelled picking his head up and looking at her, A somewhat angry expression plastered onto his face. His face relaxed as he looked back at his fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

He whispered "It's not that." He relaxed his fingers placing them gently on the steering wheel this time, drumming his thumbs on it.

"Then what is it! What-What did I do!" Dawn looked at his side view trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

"It's not what. It's when!" He said then cursed, he hated this.

"When what! Paul, I can't read your mind! What's going on! When what! When did I do something!" She said her whole body trying to face him now.

Paul sat back his face up pointed toward the roof of the car. As he sighed. He scratched his head looking at Dawn.

"It's just…." he paused "Ever since-!" Paul sighed "and now!" he grunted and sighed reaching for the car keys in the ignition. Starting up the car.

"never mind, Dawn… pretend I never said anything..."

"But-but Paul!" she said reaching over and touching his arm.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Dawn, please, just pretend I didn't say anything at all… I just want to enjoy this day with you, K?"

He said reaching over to put his hand over the nap of her neck pulling her in for a kiss. She blinked as he did so as Paul pulled away putting both hands on the steering wheel she still looked at him.

He put the car in drive and as he did so he turned on the radio to endure the uncomfortable silence he knew was going to come. He knew she just needed a few minutes to start talking again about something different. A voice from the radio talking about light classic music introduced a song. As the voice faded the songs bass slowly started Who is He (And What Is He to You) by Bill Withers played from the radio as he drove off.

* * *

By the time they got to the amusement park. They were holding hands and Dawn was talking again. They spent the day playing every game and going on every ride as possible. Or more like the ones Dawn was not scared of.

Around Seven as the sun started to go down. Paul bought Dawn the hot dog she was craving for from the moment they walked in. As she munched on it she spoke after every swallow.

"Wanna…. Know…. Something….!" she said not looking at Paul but concentrating more on the hot dog.

Dawn laughed for a second then took another bite. "At… lunch…at school…" she swallowed and took another bite. "Me and…."

Paul laughed a little watching her so focused on the hot dog.

"And Trip" Paul frowned from hearing his name.

"were…. on the…. Lunch line…. talking…. reached for…. the last hot dog….at the same time!" she said swallowing and taking another bite.

"argued…. over…it…. get this… I…. picked up…. some food…. tossed it…. at him…. demanding the…. hot dog…. hit…. someone…. else! started…. food…. fight!" Dawn laughed as she continued talking about the food fight as she finished the hot dog.

Paul pretended to listen as she continued to talk about Trip and the blast they had during the food fight as they walked to the line for the ferries wheel.

By the time they got to the car to go onto the ferries wheel Dawn was talking about how she ended up on Trip's back. As the ferries wheel started Dawn and Paul sat across from each other in silence as they watched everything from below.

"You know Trip said…" Dawn started to say. Paul sighed softly as he clenched his fist. Dawn looked at him about to finish the sentence but paused noticing that Paul's fingers where turning purple.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh..." Paul said noticing he was clenching his hands into fist. "N-nothing..."

Dawn's eyebrow arched up as she stared at Paul. "Ok…" she said. She was silent again as she looked out the window down to the bright lights of the amusement part as they slowly went up on the ferries wheel.

"Oh look Paul..." she sighed "It's so beautiful."

"Mm?" Paul said turning away from the window he was looking at to her instead.

The soft lights hit her face gracefully as she looked out the window. A small smile grazing her face making her small cheeks plump. As she admired the outside Paul stared at her smiling. She was sweet for admiring things the way she did.

Paul got up and sat next to her putting his arm around her. "Yeah… it is." he replied as he looked out the same window with her.

* * *

It was midnight when they left the amusement park. By 12:20 they had reached Paul's apartment. Wanting to spend the last few minute's together knowing Dawn didn't live far by car they went to his apartment.

Paul sat on his single seated sofa drinking his coffee as Dawn sat on his lap sipping the hot tea she had. Paul's hand was placed on her back-drawing circles as she talked to him. There was a quick silence as they both took a sip of their hot drink.

"Mm! you know…" Dawn said. "Nando, is a race car driver!"

Paul rolled his eyes as she spoke about another man.

"Well, anything with racing Nando loves!" she sipped the rest of her tea as she said "You should see Nando in action! It's the best!"

"Oh yeah." Dawn said as she put her cup down on the coffee table and so did Paul. Taking a hand and running it through his hair as he listened to Dawn talk. He clenched at his hair for a second then relaxed his knuckles.

"I went shopping with Trip and he saw this cool thing! We both thought you would love it." Dawn said as she dug in her bag and walked back to where Paul now stood.

Dawn's arm stretched out giving Paul the item she had pulled out from her bag. Paul reached for Dawn's hand the item resting in her clutch. His fingers grazed her palm as he slapped it out of her grasp.

Before Dawn got a chance to react to what her boyfriend had just done. She found herself straddling him. Dawn stood on her knees as she looked down in surprise at Paul.

Paul's cold intense eyes looked back at her. A finger ran up her thigh as Paul hiked up her skirt, gripping her panty's and pulling them down.

Dawn gasped alarmed about what had just transpired "P-Paul! W-what are you doing!"

Paul spoke in an even tone. It wasn't an answer to her question. However, it was still an answer.

"Did you really think. I would just accept. That fucking gift?" Paul spoke harshly the words slipping from his lips.

"W-wha?" Was all Dawn could say as she continued to feel Paul's hand slide her panty down to her knees and then his hand begins to run back up her leg.

"A gift. You picked out. With. Another man?" He said spitting out the words. "Why the hell did you think I would want that shit."

Paul spoke in an even tone, now and then he would emphasize a word that slipped through his lips.

"and then you, keep, talking about them. I, don't, want to fucking hear about him. I don't give a, crap, about what you two did together. The mere thought of you, spending, more time with, him, pisses, me off!"

Paul's fingers flicked at Dawn's clit making her squirm. His other hand was occupied with her top half. His hand cupped a breast. Massaging it in his hands for a few seconds. His fingers found the hem of her shirt, pushing it up exposing her bra that she wore.

"Oh and, that, damn race car driver! You bragging about, his, winnings, just pisses me the fuck off. I don't need to hear about another man wining something. Next thing I fucking hear, he's wining you!" Paul said in a very jealous tone.

"P-Paul, Nando-Nando is-"

"Shut the fuck up about him! I don't want to hear that name" Paul hissed as his fingers easily unclipped her bra. As he pushed that out of the way as well, He started to kiss and lick at her mounds. Her body reacted pushing her breast closer to his lips.

Paul's fingers which had been looming over Dawn's wet pussy. Slipped inside of her, receiving a shiver from her body. Paul's fingers worked pushing in and out of her tight body as his thumb played with her clitoris.

Paul watched Dawn react to his movements. Her small lips agape as she tightly shut her eyes. He could feel her delicate fingers grip at his shoulders. Words tried to escape her mouth as she felt Paul's fingers move within her.

"I-I" Dawn gasped "Sorry..." she forced out. "Ple- Sto-" Dawn started to beg her body arching into his fingers making her gasp even louder from the cause of her own movement.

"Uh….uh… stop…pl-ea-se" she moaned out.

Paul's cold toned voice spoke, over her soft moans. "No…This is your punishment. I'm not stopping till you come on my hand."

Dawn's breathing became harder, as her small body shook in his arms. Her hands gripped tighter at his shirt as he spoke again.

"Come, Dawn… come on my hand."

A small scream that Dawn desperately tried to hold back escaped from her lips as he body caved into the temptation that was over coming her body.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." she shirked over and over in pleasure. Her grip on Paul's shirt by this point must have started to wrinkle his shirt from how tight she gripped it.

She breathed heavily her body bucking in delight.

"That's it" Paul said slipping out his fingers "Shouldn't waste it" He said as Dawn watched him lick his fingers as he grinned.

Paul slowly wrapped his big arms around Dawn pulling her into his chest. They sat there for a bit, Dawn's eyes closed. She didn't know what to feel. She wasn't sure if she should fear Paul or not. She had never seen him like this before and that's what made it so scary but, understand why he was so upset. For some reason, he didn't seem that frightening at all. Only jealous, every person had a right to be jealous. Right?

Dawn felt Paul's hand caress her hair and him kiss her head. "I'm sorry, I got to furious…" he whispered and was silent again…

 _Right…_

Was what she thought. Everyone had a right. And everyone messes up…has tempers… everyone needs chances….

A few minutes later, Paul so happened to look at the time…

"shit, it's past two." he said "come on let's go, by the time we reach your place it will be three in the morning."

Dawn stood up and fixed herself, As Paul went to go grab his keys. As they walked out the door Paul took her hand and kissed her on the forehead "don't worry you won't get in trouble…. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
